The Decision
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: How I thought "Dangerous Liaisons" 3x14 should have gone. Elijah/Elena/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all! I had this idea while sitting in the sunshine yesterday with my parents and sister while I was writing a scene for my actual book. :D But I thought it fit Elijah/Elena/Klaus perfectly so I wanted to write it out. I will also update Just A Game (Elijah/Elena) and Fun on Facebook: The Sequel (Klaus/Elena) today. :)**

**This is what I wanted to happen in 3x14, "Dangerous Liaisons"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tVD or Elijah or Klaus :/ But I do have a poster of Joseph Morgan in my room!**

The Decision

.

Her eyes scan the room with curiosity; why is Caroline dancing with Klaus? How come she barely sees Stefan or Damon? Is Rebekah planning something?

She doesn't have any answers to her questions, but the man that strodes up behind her does.

"You look ravishing, lovely Elena," his velvet tone winds through her ears and makes a crismon color flush over her cheeks. She glances at him from the side, taking in how dashing he looks in his tuxedo.

"You do too," she smiles light heartedly and rubs her hands together, watching Klaus, "Thank you, Elijah."

"Eyeing my brother, are we?" he chuckles lightly, "He hasn't planned anything, he isn't going to hurt you."

"I know," she whispers, as Klaus finally meets her narrowed stare. He gives her a crooked smile and takes off in the other direction, leaving her view.

Elijah sighs, "My family is most important to me. I think you know that though."

"So why are you bringing it up?"

"Because," he turns to her, and sweeps a strand of hair behind her ear, "if anyone should try to hurt them, I have no problem fighting back."

"Is that a threat, Elijah?"

"Not at all," he begins to walk away. And with a casual glance over his shoulder, "It's a promise."

As he walks away, Elena fumbles for a remark. But she comes up with nothing.

She also forgot to ask him her questions.

.

She's more than happy when he offers her a dance.

Under the careful and cautious glance of Stefan and Damon, she shivers as Elijah takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

Elijah plants his hands on her tiny waist and she places hers on his broad shoulders. The band in the backgroud seems to fade while she sways across the dance floor with Elijah. His feet are swift and know where to go, unlike Elena who is having a hard time keeping up. But he slows down for her, making sure she enjoys every minute of his touch and this dance.

Someone clears their throat behind Elena. She turns reluctantly and is met with a pair of icy cold blue eyes. Elijah tips his head back, upset that Klaus had ruined their moment.

"May I cut in?"

Elijah hisses, "We were having a good time, Niklaus."

"Boo hoo," he smirks and laces Elena's arm with his, "May I take you away from this boring man?"

She wants to giggle, but she pushes it back, "Uhm..."

"One dance, sweetheart," Klaus smiles, "That is all that I ask of."

She whisperes a small yes and turns to give Elijah a sad look.

But he's gone already.

"My brother is a cry baby, don't feel bad, my love," Klaus whispers in her ear, as she feels his warm breath crawl across the skin of her neck and cheek, "You look stunning."

She presses her lips together, "Thank you, Klaus. You look...handsome."

"I'm surprised, you know," he says, pressing their bodies closer, much to Elena's dismay, "You've danced with two Originals, but not one Salvatore."

"I'm trying to get away from them from a night," she explains, "Just to be myself."

He smiles, "I like that about you, love."

She nods her head, her eyes searching for Elijah. All she's met with his a glaring and furious Damon.

"Would you excuse me?" she says, her eyes finding Klaus'. He looks upset after her words.

He clears his throat, "Of course. Thank you, Elena."

"Hmm," she picks up her dress and begins to walk away, when she feels something burning into her back. A stare.

She turns around, meeting with the eyes of Elijah and Klaus.

Not this again.

.

After a dance with both Damon and Stefan, which she enjoyed, she seeks out Esther. Though she can't seem to find her anywhere.

As she ventures upstairs, she meets with another one of the Originals. Kol.

Kol is on the balcony with his brother, Finn. They're sharing a drink and talking about Elijah and Klaus.

Kol leans against the balcony and smiles lazily, "Elijah's had his eyes on that doppelganger all night long."

"So has Klaus," Finn counters.

"Like she'll ever fall for either of them," Kol sniffs and looks at the stars, "Those Salvatore boys have a hold on her. Just like that Katerina."

"Too bad Tatia didn't meet them."

They share a chuckle before Finn turns and sees Elena for the first time.

"Speak of the devil," Finn whispers and Kol whips around, his eyes locking on her in a deadly glance.

Kol strides over to her and puts cold hand on her waist, "Just like Tatia," he chuckles, "We could end your misery and you wouldn't have to make a decision."

She begins to walk away and Kol takes that as a challenge issued.

"Where are you going, sweetheart? Stay with us, have some fun!" Kol pushes her back and Finn bites down on his lip.

"Kol."

Elena and Kol turn, met with Klaus' guarding glance. Kol smiles gently and Elena moves to Klaus' side, though she doesn't know why.

"Come, love. Let's leave," he puts his hand on the small of her back and ushers her away while Kol snorts and takes off with Finn.

In that moment, a small part of her thanks Klaus.

.

She meets with Esther finally and while part of her is happy that the Originals will soon be dead another part of her aches.

Mostly for Elijah.

She runs out of the room, telling Damon and Stefan everything right away. Damon is happy with Esther while Stefan is a bit concerned.

"Why are you concerned?" Damon rolls his eyes, "Come, Stefan. We'll watch the show downstairs with Caroline."

Elena waits until they leave. Then she runs in the direction of where she last saw Elijah.

Twisting and turning her way through the crowd of people, she sees Finn exit the bedroom with Esther. Rebekah and Kol are chatting and bickering like siblings near the staircase. Elijah and Klaus are nowhere to be found.

"Elijah..." she whispers, a tear sliding down her face. He's saved her countless times. She needs to return the favor tonight.

"Looks like you'll have to settle for me," a cocky voice rings behind her. Klaus appears infront of her, since she wouldn't turn around. "What's wrong, darling? You're crying."

Her eyes catch Damon and Stefan, who are watching her with anger like most times.

"Where is Elijah?"

"Around somewhere, I'm sure I can entertain you though," he winks and takes her hand, but she pulls it away and starts walking. He follows her.

"Love, where are you going?"

"I need to find Elijah. Now!"

"Let me go with you, I'm sure we can find him."

She mouths a thank you as she sees Esther atop the stairs with Rebekah, Finn and Kol. Then, finally, she sees Elijah make his way out of the bathroom.

"Elijah!" she cries much too loud. She makes a beeline towards him and he waits for her. Klaus following behind at walking speed.

Esther sees it all coming.

"Welcome, welcome!" she booms, everyone staring at her, "Thank you so much for coming to join us at this lovely occasion. My children and I are very grateful to be accepted. This town is just so kind!"

Everyone laughs and nods along with her.

"Elena, what's going on?" Klaus hissed under his breath.

"May my other two children, Niklaus and Elijah please come up here?"

She's faced with a decision. She can't grab both of them and tell them the plan now. Now she can only pick one without getting caught.

It should be Elijah. She cares about him, deeply. And he's saved her so much.

So why does she reach out and drag Klaus back to her?

"In that champagne," she whispers in his ear, "Is my blood. If you all drink it, you're all linked and your mother in planning to kill you."

Klaus' face becomes lost as he leaves Elena and starts walking towards the stairs with a tense posture. Esther gives me a polite smile as all of her children stand with her.

"We drink this champagne," she eyes Elena, "to commemorate this lovely evening. Thank you!"

Rebekah takes the first sip, then Kol and then Finn. When the glass gets passed to Elijah, he spares Elena a look. She shakes her head and he passes the glass to Klaus. Who 'accidentally' drops it.

She smiles brightly while Stefan and Damon start to curse.

.

She returns home after Stefan gives her a ride home. He doesn't say a word to her and she doesn't say anything to him.

She knows she won't ever go back to the times when they loved one another.

"Goodnight, Elena," he mutteres when she gets out of the car and walks into her house. She doesn't say anything to him.

When she enters the house, Elijah is sitting on the couch. Alaric and Jeremy are sleeping, she assumes.

"Elijah-" she mumbles but he rushes to her and puts a finger to her lips.

"You saved us, Elena. Klaus told me everything," he caresses her cheek, "Thank you."

"I...don't know what to say. I don't know why I told Klaus..."

"Because if one goes down we all do. And since Klaus is the most powerful...so you told him. Am I correct?"

She lies through her teeth, "Yes."

Elijah leans down and meets their lips together with sincerity and kindness. She kisses back, not a surprised. She loses track of time and she loses her mind all together. Happiness sweeps over her and their lips mold together.

She whimpers when he pulls away.

"I shall let you retire to your bedroom," he sweeps her hair from her face, "Perhaps I'll come by tomorrow. Or we could spend a day together. Whatever you like, lovely Elena."

She blushes and he kisses her once more and leaves the house.

Elena throws her shawl and purse on the couch and walks upstairs to her bedroom. With a check, she realizes Jeremy and Alaric aren't here at all. Stefan and Damon must have called them over so they could hear about Elena saving the phsycotic Originals.

After opening her bedroom door and closing it, she jumps back. Surprised to see Klaus sitting on her bed.

"Hello, love."

"What are you here?" Elena asks, taking off her gloves.

"Just as my brother," he whispers, "I came to thank you and tell you that I am eternally grateful. You saved my life tonight, though I don't know why. I took yours last year."

"I know."

"You're a complicated girl, miss Elena," its one of those rare times she hears her name from his lips, "But you intrigue me. You are the only thing keeping me in Mystic Falls."

She blushes.

Suddenly she's on the bed and underneath him. The more she squirms, the more tension arises. So she stills her body and listens to him.

"Elijah may be able to show you the world and give you the passionate, unfettering love that you desire. But he will never give you what I can give you."

"Klaus-"

His lips press to hers and she's feel icky. Sure, she loved Elijah's kiss, but what does she feel when Klaus is with her?

With Elijah, she feels safe and warm. Like nothing will ever hurt her and she can keep a smile glued to her face.

With Klaus...she knows there's danger and anger and hurt. But yet it's adventurous and excting. And she wants more.

She kisses back.

His tongue sweeps her bottom lips with elegance and lust, and she grants him access. Though she doesn't know why.

And after he pulls away, she feels empty.

He rubs her cheek with his thumb, "Make a decision soon, sweetheart. I don't wait for anyone," he chuckles and kisses her forhead, "But I'll extend the deadline for you."

As Klaus leaves her to her thoughts, she rolls over, not even taking her dress off.

She's always been indecisive.

.

**That was a blast :D God, Elijaj/Elena/Klaus is a much better love triangle then Stefan/Elena/Damon. Even Joseph Morgan said in a recent interview that he supports Klena! WOOOOO :) I think Daniel Gilles supports Elejah too. THEY ARE SMART MEN!**

**Off to watch Ben Hur ;) My daily plans for the rest of the summer!**

**So REMEMBER : This is what I wanted to happen in 3x14, so now hate because it's not exactly right or there's no Klaroline or Delena or Stelena.**

**Review, comment, favorite, alert :) Idk.**

**-Olivia-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to wonderful and tons of reviews for a ONE SHOT, I've decided to continue this story. You all seemed to really like it and I like this type of writing too so continueing it is nice. :) **

**Alright, so the story with be a continuation of the first chapter which means Elena kissed Elijah and Klaus (naughty/lucky girl!) x)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks so much everybody ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own tVD :/ Maybe one day after I marry Joseph Morgan :D**

* * *

The Decision

.

Her thoughts often wander to Klaus and Elijah, instead of Damon and Stefan.

There's just something about the two of them. The way Elijah can produce so much care and love, the way Klaus can be reckless and passionate. It's almost the same as Stefan and Damon.

No, it is the same.

Klaus is Damon, Elijah is Stefan. Damon is Klaus, Stefan is Elijah.

Only the Originals have more to them, like a mystery book Elena has yet to read. So she starts to consider moving on from the Salvatores and beginning something new with the Mikealsons.

But it's scary. The part of her that feels for Elijah doesn't bother her one bit. Sure, he may be a bit older, but like he said; age is but a number. She begins to understand being with Elijah wouldn't be such a huge deal.

The part of her that desires Klaus is what scares her the most.

He killed her, and she remembers it like it was yesterday. When he drove the stake into Jenna's chest and she heard the last and final breath fall from Jenna's lips. When he turned Tyler into a hybrid, breaking Caroline's big heart. When he mended and broke Stefan countless time, destroying the love Stefan and Elena had. When he threatened everyone she loves at least once.

So why does she keep finding herself wanting him?

She doesn't have an answer. But she assumes he does.

.

On his bed, he lays still, his thoughts being consumed by the lovely Elena.

Elijah's tried all day to stop thinking of her, to busy himself with other things. Like trying to find out why Esther's been trying to rid herself of her own children or why Rebekah's taken such a fancy in that blonde boy that's friends with Elena. Matt?

"Elijah," he looks up and sees Kol standing in the doorway, "Klaus told me what Elena did for us."

"Elena certainly did not do it for you," Elijah hisses, watching his brother taking a seat in the green armchair across from Elijah's bed, "She did it for..."

"If she didn't do it for the whole family, which one of you did she do it for? She didn't know if one of us was saved, we were all saved. You know that," Kol turns to the doorway, where Rebekah stands.

"Why did she do it? Her and those Salvatores have been trying to rid of us for awhile now," she takes a seat on the arm of the chair beside Kol.

Kol and Rebekah both eagerly await their brother's answer.

"It's obvious," everyone turns and sees Klaus enter the room with a bottle of whiskey in hand, "She has feelings for Elijah."

"What?" Rebekah asks, clearly annoyed, "Tell me you don't care for that wretched doppelganger."

Kol turns his eyes to Klaus, "You really think?"

"Yes, I do," Klaus grins wolfishly, "She has feelings for the wonderful, old, boring Elijah."

Kol snickers, "But of course."

Elijah glares at all of them, "Get out. I'd like to be alone now."

Kol snickers once again, "So what? You can think of the lovely doppelganger some more?"

Klaus growls, "She has a name, Kol."

.

"Damon!" Stefan calls, "Get the door!"

"But I'm busyyyyyy," Damon yells back, sounding like a child.

"Fine, but come downstairs. It's Bonnie and Caroline, I think," Stefan retorts and jogs over to the door. He is more than surprised to see Klaus when he opens the door.

"Klaus," he hisses under his breath, "What do you want?"

"Simple, really," he smirks and pushes past Stefan and into the house, "I want to see my doppelganger."

Damon comes bolting downstairs, "If that's Caroline and she brought me some more ice cream, I'll be more than happy to..." he stops dead in his tracks when he meets with Klaus, "Oh god no, what do you want?"

"Where is she, Stefan?" Klaus asks, looking at the staircase that led to the upstairs of the house, "Is she in your room?"

"She's out with some friends," Damon answers, "With Matt, Caroline and Tyler."

"Do you know where?"

"Yeah of course, but why would I tell you?"

Klaus smirks again, "All I want to do is see Elena, is that so much to ask?"

A voice at the top of the stairs, "Damon, Stefan, what's all the noise?"

Stefan slaps his hand to his face in utter _embarassment_.

Klaus smiles, "Ah, so you were hiding her. How rude not to share, Damon!"

He makes his way upstairs, leaving the Salvatores to bicker and rant at each other. Meanwhile, sitting on Stefan's bed, is the beautiful Elena herself. She's brushing out her hair, and applying a tiny bit of makeup. She must be going out, Klaus thinks.

"Klaus," she drops the pallet of eyeshadow when she sees him in the mirror, "What are you doing here?"

He closes the door behind him, "Just thought I'd come pay you a visit. Maybe finish what we started the other night."

She scoffs, "I'm getting ready to go out with Caroline and Bonnie."

"Where to?"

"The Grill," she smiles lightly in the mirror as she applies blush, "We just wanna catch up and see how we're all doing. Plus, Caroline has some major stories about Tyler that I wanna hear."

"I bet I could tell you a better story," he suggests, flopping onto the bed.

She glances over her shoulder at him, "Ok, I have time."

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl. With long, hazelnut colored hair and dark chocolate eyes. She was a caring girl that wanted everyone to be happy," Klaus gets off the bed and makes his way to Elena, gently resting his hand on the back of her neck, "She was indecisive and couldn't pick between two brothers that she really liked."

Elena leans back slightly into Klaus' arms, "Who did she pick in the end?"

"Well after a wonderful night in bed with the gorgeous, muscular blonde," he grins boyishly, "she decided on him."

"Did they get married or have kids?"

"Sadly no," he whispers, letting his tongue lick her earlobe slightly, "he revealed that he was a monster but she loved him anyways."

"Sounds like any old boring fairy tale," she mumbles, "Like Beauty and the Beast."

He begins to nibble on her earlobe and place butterfly kisses down her neck, "That may be, but they really did love each other."

For a second, Elena believes that she and Klaus were the beauty and the beast.

.

When Elena steps into the Grill, she sees Caroline and Bonnie chatting away at one of the booths. Matt and Tyler are there too, holding pool sticks and water bottles.

These are times Elena misses and wants back.

"Elena," she looks infront of her and sees Elijah's calm face, "May we talk?"

"Not isn't the best time," she frowns, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Well, I need to know something now."

"Oh," she looks to the side, where Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie are watching attentively, "What would that be?"

"Why did you save Klaus and I?"

"Elijah-"

"No, really, Elena," he whispers, keeping eye contact, "I know that you know why you saved us. And I can come up with many good reasons but I don't think that any of them are right."

Elena closes her eyes and sighs deeply, "To be honest, I don't know. But..." she reaches out and cups his cheek in her hand, "I do know that I care about you."

The most amazing smile forms on his lips, "Truly?"

"Yes," she whispers, glad to get it off her chest, "But can we keep that between us?"

"Of course," he bends down and kisses her cheek, "I'll see you soon. Perhaps tomorrow? Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I would love that."

With that, Elijah leaves her to her friends who are wondering what the hell just happened.

.

When she returns to her house, Alaric and Jeremy are watching Fast and Furious in the living room. After fixing herself a bowl on vanilla ice cream, she retreats to her room to take a shower and go to sleep.

"I should've known you'd be in here," Elena glares, throwing off her shoes, "You seem to like bedrooms."

Klaus grins, "How was your evening, love?"

"Good," she says, laying on the bed beside him, "I saw your brother. We're having dinner tomorrow night."

"Are you now?" he presses his lips in a straight line, "That's...interesting."

"Yeah," she mumbles sleepily, "How was yours?"

"My...?"

"Your evening."

"Oh," he chuckles, "Quite fun. I enjoyed rummaging through your room."

She narrows her glance, "That's comforting."

"Yes, I particularly enjoyed finding those red lace panties," he chuckles darkly and props himself up on one elbow.

"You would enjoy that...Klaus, can I ask you something?"

"Always, lovely."

"What's it like? Living forever and travelling the world, getting to see everything you want to see?" she sits up, crossing her legs while scooping the ice cream into her mouth.

He looks up at her, "It's an amazing feeling. Being able to do whatever you want to do without being looked down upon or without being told what to do."

She sets the bowl on her nightstand, "I wanna travel more."

"Do you?" he says, placing his hand over hers, "I could take you."

She turns her head to the side, avoiding his stare. But he sits up and graps her chin gently, pulling it back so they're staring at one another.

"Rome," he suggests, moving his lips closer to hers, "Greece, Paris, Miami...Tokyo?"

She giggles, a light smile playing out on her lips, "All of those places sound wonderful."

"They do and they are," he grins, his lips two centimeters from hers, "But I'd rather you come with me next time."

"I would like that," Klaus leans in, their lips touching for the second time.

The kiss is deeper than the one they shared on the night of the gala. His tongue gently sweeps her bottoms lip again and she grants him access almost instantly. His body feels good against her smaller frame as his arms wrap around her waist and pulls her on top of him.

Her emotions are running high and all she wants to do is let go and be free.

Free of Stefan and Damon.

Free from her friends.

Free from all the expectations everyone has for her.

Her fingers start to unbutton his shirt, revealing the smooth skin taut over his muscles. More, a voice in her head begs, give me more, Klaus.

After she pushes off his shirt, he halts her actions much to her dismay.

"You aren't ready yet," he whispers longingly in her ear, "One day, you'll be ready for the pleasure of my love. But not today." He kisses her once more.

"Goodnight lovely," he stays beside her, shirtless and gorgeous, and wraps her in his muscular, safe arms.

For once, she feels like no one is judging her.

* * *

**Yes, yes I am terribly sorry for the almost make out scene between Elena/Klaus but if I gave you that, you would lose interest in the story! Tooo soon :D**

**Other than that, I'm so glad I can continue writing this story. It's great to find something that I don't have writer's block with lol.**

**As always, review, favorite, alert for another chapter :) if you guys want me to keep going.**

**-Olivia-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello lovelies (: I'd like to apologize for the first version of chapter three, though a few of you did review, I hated that version! -_- First time I've ever said that! Haha, but yeah, being the perfectionist I am, I had to re-write it lol. (; Also, sorry for the wait for this update! Been so busy lately! Gotta get that 4-Pack for the beach this summer! :D**

**I highly reccomend listening to 'Ever After' by Mariana's Trench or 'Parachute' by Cheryl Cole. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tVD yet /: YET!**

* * *

The Decision

.

A rosepetal pink and orange sky lay over Mystic Falls as she lay on her bed while flipping through the latest Cosmo. The summer heat isn't bothering her yet but she assumes sooner that later, it will. She just hopes Klaus isn't around when she finds herself nearly dressed.

"But love," she glances over her shoulder lazily to see Klaus sneaking in through her window, "I want to be here when that happens."

"You're so childish," she laughs and rolls over to face him. "I don't suppose you're taking me to a pool?"

He chuckles softly, "We have our own pool, but I thought you and Elijah were having dinner tonight."

She purses her lips into a flat line, "Does that bother you?"

"Mhm maybe a tad," he winks, and cups her chin in his cold hand, "Just know I do not have the same patience as my brother."

Her smiles illuminates with mischief as her gaze turns to the sights outside. Some couples walking in the blanket of sun, some parents gardening or playing with their children. All that's predicted in Mystic Falls.

Even if she's laying on her bed with an a thousand year old vampire. Surprisingly, it doesn't bother her too much.

Klaus draws lazy shapes on the creamy bare skin of her sort of revealed thighs, "You don't have to go to dinner with him. I'm sure we could have much more fun, love."

She shakes her head, "You don't win me that easily just because you're experienced with seduction."

He pouts his plump, pink lips, "I guess I can wait a little longer, but after awhile, when I really can't wait, I'll probably just kidnap you."

"Yeah?" she closes the magazine, "Why don't you tell me all about your plan to do that?"

"Oh well," he smirks, "First, I would lure you into my van with some cake..."

She's already bursting into fits of uncontrollable giggling while Klaus gives her a *genuin smile. Then she realizes she hasn't laughed like this since her parents were alive. She tingles with joy but a part of her feels broken when she's reminded of her parents.

"Time heals everything," he whispers compassionately, sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear, "Every single thing."

Slowly, she nods her head and leans closer into his warm chest where she can just hear the slightest heartbeat. Slow and reassuring, making her realize that even the coldest, cruelest, sadistic monster...

Has a heart.

.

"Is there ever a happily ever after?" Rebekah asks as soon as Klaus walks through the door after a long, peaceful, quiet cuddle period with Elena. Her scent and warmth still rest on his clothes.

He kicks off his shoes and picks up his sketchbook, "Is this about Mutt?"

"Matt," she sneers and sits impatiently on the edge of the sofa, "Could he ever fall in love with a vampire that loves to kill?"

"Didn't he love Caroline?"

"But she was sweeter and innocent..."

"You were sweet and innocent before we became vampires," Klaus mumbles under his breath, a sincere look forming in his hard eyes, "You could be like that again, love is our weakness remember?"

She smiles, "I need to go see him."

"Good luck," he's not even paying attention anymore, his full attention focused on the outlines of the face he draws. Doe like brown eyes, high cheekbones, pearly white teeth and long, straight hazelnut hair. "I'll never get this right. I never get it right." He tears the paper out and throws it at the wall.

Elijah comes striding out, a frantic look on his face. For a moment, Klaus questions but then realizes it's because Elijah hasn't been on a date in quite sometime.

"Nervous, brother?" Klaus asks simply, leaving the sofa to walk over to his shaking brother, "It's not like you're about to lose your virginity, calm down!"

He laughs shakily, "I just haven't done this for quite sometime. Tatia must have been my last date."

A growl rumbles in Klaus' chest but he manages to keep it from reaching Elijah's ear, "Just be yourself, she likes you already, nothing's going to change. I can't believe the pretty little Elena is breaking the composure of my Original brother."

"Shh," he chuckles with a velvet tone, "I should get going. Thanks for being there for me, Nik."

He nods, "Anytime."

Elijah leaves swiflty after that, leaving Klaus in the house alone. With interestm, he walks outside and basks in the evening sun, watching the milky white clouds as they roll on by into the starry night. In his heart, he feels a little pang of jealousy because he knows Elijah can let everyone know about how he feels for Elena. While it's always a secret for Klaus.

Can't tell anyone that her voice is his favorite sound.

Or that she's the thing keeping him in Mystic Falls.

Or how she's the sunshine to his rainstorm.

No can know now, and probably not ever.

.

"Like a true gentleman," she grins girlishly when she takes the bouquet of flowers from his hands.

"I am a thousand years old," he says, stepping into the house and smelling the space around him, "It smells good."

"I haven't even started cooking, I was hoping you would wanna help," she smiles brightly and he melts inside.

"I'd love to."

As they set up all the ingredients for dinner on the counter, Elena pours them both a glass of red wine. His lips start moving gently as he chops every carott and onion with precision.

"Do you like cooking?"

"Yes, I love a lot of things, but my favorite, by far, would be travelling."

Her eyes brighten, "I've always wanted to travel. I can't wait to get out of highschool so I can go where ever I want!"

His smile makes her smile, "I could take you."

The twist inside of her stomach makes her excuse herself to go to the bathroom. She's heard those words, not too long ago and the thought of the person that said it makes her twist and her heart crack a little.

Klaus.

Though it shouldn't hurt at the slightest, it does and she starts thinking of him. His dazzling, day brightening smile; they way he knows what can hurt her and what can make her smile; the fact that he is dangerous and daring.

But she can't tell. Not now, not ever.

She returns soon enough, shaking the other Original from her head. She sits back up on the barstool and watches Elijah toss the salad.

"Tell me a story," she proposes, watching his eyes fill with secrets, "Any story. A good story though."

"Once upon a time," he starts, dusting his hands off, "There was girl; long, flowing chocolate cupcake colored hair and sweet, big eyes that made every vampire's head spin. Everything about her was marvelous, except for her once flaw of being indecisive."

Elena clutches her stomach and gingerly touches her temple, a sick feeling whipping around her.

"Two brothers fought for her and her love," he narrowed his glance out the window, into the breezy night, "One mysterious, dangerous brother and one passionate, caring brother. It was quite a hard choice."

When he doesn't respond, Elena leans forward, "So who did the girl pick?"

"You tell me," he leans in more and their lips meet in a fiery heat. So much passion and intensity packed into that one kiss that they're sharing at that moment. Her hands sneak behind his neck to pull the tiny hair while his arms grab her waist and pull her onto the edge of the counter to grip her body against his body.

"Elijah," she whispers, breaking for air, but he pulls her back after seconds apart.

"Elena," he mocks and traces the curves of her stomach.

"Mocking me?"

"What gave you that idea?" he winks, just before pulling her lips back to his.

.

"Kol, what are you doing?" Klaus asks as he walks into his brother's bedroom.

"Take a wild guess," his brother spits, popping the collar of his jacket.

Klaus laughs, "Staring at yourself like usual?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

"Do you think she's having a good time with Elijah?" Klaus whispers, insecure. The thought of them feeding each other whatever Elijah cooks for her or the thought of them cuddling on the couch while watching a romantic movie makes his stomach churn.

Kol tosses a glance at him, "I though you said you didn't want to talk about it."

"I lied."

"That's a surprise," Kol scoffs, "I'm going out to The Grill to meet some pretty little things with sharp tongues. Want to come with?"

"No thanks, I'd rather wait for Elijah to come home."

"If he does."

Within seconds, Klaus has Kol pinned flat underneath him, his body crushing into his brothers. A warning glance sweeps across Klaus' eyes while a challenging look forms in Kol's.

"Rape, rape!" Kol starts laughing manically but Klaus hooks his hand around his throat.

"What did you say about Elijah and Elena?"

"Maybe he won't come home," Kol spits, fed up with his brother, "Maybe he'll stay the night with Elena. Happy?"

Klaus tumbles off his angry brother, "No, I'm not."

.

"We'll have to do this again," Elijah smiles warmly as they stand on her porch before he departs, "Really."

"I know," she giggles and reaches on her tip toes to kiss him again, "Thanks for tonight, Elijah. It's the most human I've felt in awhile."

"Same goes for me," he starts walking down her steps and then chuckles, "Goodnight, lovely Elena."

"Goodnight," she blushes a rose red and retreats back inside, locking the door behind her. A warmth sweeps over and inside of her.

A warmth of humanity. Like those mornings when her and Jeremy would get up and try and cook breakfast for mom and dad.

One, single, wet, fat tear slides down her face. She takes her index finger and wipes it away slowly.

After cleaning up all the dishes and letting Jeremy and Alaric in from their rendez-vous with Stefan and Damon, she retreats to her bedroom, happy to find Klaus sitting on her bed with her teddy bear.

"Hello, sweetheart," he grins, "Fun time?"

"Yeah," she smiles widely, "Really fun. Your brother's kinda fun when he's not negotiating."

"Mhm."

For what seems like forever, they just stare at each other without saying a word. She maneuvers around the room, collecting dirty laundry to throw in the hamper and slipping into her pajamas. Klaus watches, intent on every curve of her body.

"I'm not just going to sit here and watch my brother sweep you off your feet, Elena," he growls slightly, but keeps his composure.

"Then don't watch, go home."

"I thought you liked having me here."

"I do," she whispers, a tiny bit angry at the fact Klaus is trying to reason with her when she doesn't know what they're reasoning about, "What are you trying to say, Klaus?"

"What I'm trying to say, Elena, is that I don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to Tatia and Katerine. I want you to just pick and be happy," he kisses her cheek and caresses her face and holds it in his hands, "But I want you to be happy with me."

"I don't know if I can," she whispers, a tiny part of her snapping like a branch.

He looks away, "I can't wait, Elena."

"Then stop waiting!" breaking point, "Just stop, Klaus. If it's so hurtful to watch me have fun and care about your brother, just leave. I do care about you, Klaus...but it's also my life and you don't control it."

"I've never felt at home," he admits, sitting on her bed and staring at his feet, "Except with you."

"Klaus-"

"But if this is wrong for you, I'll leave you in the hands' of my brother. I'm sure he can protect you and give you the unfettering love you desire," he gets off the bed and turns to walk to the window, knowing Jeremy and Alaric are downstairs.

"I'm sick of this," she raises her voice a bit, "I'm tired of people leaving me, Klaus."

"So what are you saying now?"

"That I don't want you to leave."

Moments tick by as they stare at each other; his cold, blue-grey eyes boring into her melting, heated brown ones. Then with slow strides, his hands cup her face again and bring her lips to his.

It's over. She's sick of playing games with both of them but she doesn't know anything else yet. And no one's there to give her any direction.

Except for them.

.

**WRITER'S BLOCK GONE, HELL YEAH :D**

**This chapter was pretty fun to write, I actually started it yesterday in English class after my poetry test and I got bored. The chapter started out light, flirty and warm but ended in Elena actually realizing that she really doens't know what she's doing. Any guesses on who's gonna be able to tell her?**

**If it wasn't my story, I would gues Damon, lol (:**

**What do YOU think Elena's gonna do? Will she play both of them like Tatia and Katherine? Or will she actually pick one to be happy with? Leave your guess in the reviews!**

**Btw, just logged on Fanfiction (on it right now as I write this quick message) WHAT DA HELL IS THE PICTURE MANAGER? Putting out profile pictures beside all of our stories and making everything look smaller? It looks RIDICULOUS -_- What do you guys think?**

**Stupid looking :( I hate it! GET RID OF IT! LIKE KLAROLINE! ;)**

**Night guys, lol.**

**Review, favorite, alert (: xx**

**-Olivia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello all my lovelies! (: Sorry I haven't updated for a long while, been so busy with exams and crap. School's out! YAY :D Now I belong to all of you again!**

**Good news, I got into English HONOURS 9 for next year when I return to Highschool (: xx Super excited about that!**

**BUT BUT BUT :( I must address something that ALL OF YOU should know. Fanfiction is trying to delete all stories based off songs, sex scenes, lemons and violence. THAT'S JUST ABOUT EVERY STORY ON THIS SITE! Unleash your imagination is the logo right? So now they're trying to limit us? But there are some things you can do to retaliate! First off, sign the petition!**

**www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**(Remove spaces!)**

**Second, you can do Black Out Day; which is when everyone on Fanfiction doesn't read, review, log in or PM. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together). Guys, we have to do this! Sadly enough, if Fanfiction goes through with that, I don't know if I'll wanna keep writing on this site :'/ DO IT FOR ALL YOUR FAVORITE FANFICTION AUTHORS! I'm doing it for Nightlark, ItalianBookworm and CherryPower. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tVD yet ;)**

* * *

The Decision

.

"Will you catch me?"

The warm sun sprawls across her bare back as she stands high atop the stony cliff, looking down at her blonde haired companion. Klaus' sea blue eyes are shielded by a pair of aviators and his creamy skin is melting her inside.

He smirks at her, "I'd never let you fall, sweet heart."

Days have passed since her breaking point and confession to Klaus. Since then, she's learned that she can have both of the brothers for now as long as she doesn't get too serious with either of them. In the back of the mind she hears a quiet voice telling her that she's being like Katherine, but she knows she's not. She knows that she's just being an indecisive teenager with adoration for Elijah and a fiery want for Klaus.

"Too bad Elijah didn't come with us today," she calls down, moving her toes to the edge of the cliff. At the bottom of the lake, sand piles up; making the water churn into a blue green color. It attracts her and she can't wait to feel the smooth water drenching her skin.

"Yes, it's a shame," Klaus rolls his eyes, causing Elena's charming laugh, "Jump!"

With a tight smile, she pushes herself a little closer to the edge; almost off but not quite. It's only another minute before Klaus takes responsibility and pushes her off the cliff.

"Klaus!" she hisses once she resurfaces, her hazelnut hair soaked and now turned the color of dark chocolate. "What was that for?"

"You didn't jump," he chuckles and executes a perfect dive off the cliff and into the water.

"Show off," she swims back to shore, Klaus only a few feet beside her. The sea weed under the water dances and tickles against her legs, making her squirm uncomfortably. It just reminds her of her parents' car crash and the sea weed locked tightly around the wheels.

She shakes her head, trying to rid the thought from her mind. I came here to have fun, she tells herself, that's exactly what I plan to do.

Klaus pulls out a bag of BBQ chips and lays one on his tongue, savoring the taste, "Hmm I always loved chips."

Elena smiles affectionately, "What's the rest of your family doing today?"

"Kol's most likely staring at himself, Rebekah's probably seducing someone, Finn is with my mother and Elijah is wishing he could be here," Klaus winks, "Meanwhile, I get to spend the afternoon with the most beautiful girl in boring Falls."

"Even when you're sarcastic you're fun," she pinches his cheeks, sending a light rosy color over his skin.

"Tell me you're enjoying this day," he tells her, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "Tell me that you actually like being with me."

"Jeez you are so insecure," she pokes the straw into her orange juice, "I would have left by now if I wasn't having fun."

She cups his cheek with her sizzling hand, "Don't make me sing One Direction for you, Klaus."

He chuckles softly and rolls onto his back, pulling her on top of him, "You are beautiful, but I think you know it."

"Maybe, but could you tell me again?"

"You, my sweet little angel, are beautiful. The most beautiful girl I have ever met."

She smiles and rolls off beside him and onto the grass, "You, my maniacal hybrid, are gorgeous."

"Well then, we make a pretty good team."

.

In his room, Elijah sits on the floor, flipping through old, slightly burnt pictures from the times where he was still human. Pictures of him and Klaus as children, pictures of him and Charlotte at the Founder's Ball. So many memories that he wants to recreate but Klaus won't let him.

Sighing, he pulls out another picture will messy writing scrawled across the back of the photo. Charlotte, it reads. For a moment, he debates against flipping it over but curiosity killed the cat.

The photo is drawn, neatly and detailed. Her high cheek bones and the curve of her waist are uncanny and so realistic it almost feels as if she's beside him. A longing feeling twists and breaks inside of Elijah as he realizes Klaus has always had his way with the three Petrova girls.

Charlotte and her naïve, indecisive personality…

Katerina and her desires…

Elena and her want to do something big with her life…

He's had his way with all of them but why? Is it because of his boyish good looks? His power? His overused seduction techniques?

No, it's none of that. It's the fact that he's a dangerous bad boy and all the girls want to make him their good boy. Girls always say good boys are best, so how come you never get picked? A envious voice choruses deep inside of his mind.

Elijah shakes the jealous voice from his head; he and Klaus are brothers, and throughout their competitions and fights, they love each other.

Elijah drops the picture and picks up his swim trunks, shades and car keys. Nothing wrong with a little healthy play time with his brother and _their_ girlfriend.

.

Klaus waits at the bottom of the cliff again as Elena tries to jump this time by herself. She sucks in her bottom lip and bites down, giving him a worrisome look. He nods slightly, motioning for her to jump again.

"Come on, love. I'm right here if something happens," Klaus bites into the peach again, juice trickling down his chin, "Remember what's waiting for you when you get back here." He winks.

The echo of her giggle rings through in his ears, making him tingle in delight; desiring her lips devouring his skin.

"That's a sexy thought," Klaus jumps instantly and gets ready to attack when he realizes it's his brother. "Hi, Nik."

"Elijah!" Elena cries loudly with a wide smile and he waves up to her romantically and winks at her, causing her to giggle again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Klaus hisses, watching his brother strip and get into his swim trunks, "You knew this was mine and Elena's date."

"Oh but what's the harm in some fun with your brother?" Elijah shrugs, watching Elena fling herself off the cliff to come meet with him, "Besides, you can't keep her to yourself forever."

"Ass," Klaus glares and sits on the rock, awaiting Elena to swim over to him. Elijah takes the power away and dives into the lukewarm water, swimming all the way out to meet with Elena. Moments pass by as the two tread water while speaking privately and closely about God knows what.

But sooner than later, the two finally come back in to get a snack. Elena hops out of the water and Klaus wraps her up in a pink and blue striped towel, holding her body to his while they stand by the water.

"It's nice that Elijah showed up isn't it," she smiles, looking out at the shining water, "Now we can all spend some time together, it's gonna be perfect!"

"Maybe," Klaus sighs deeply and buries his face into her shoulder and she makes a strangled noise, "What's wrong, love?"

"Why maybe? You didn't want him here?"

"It's just that you and I were on a date," he whispers in her ear, his tongue flicking against it with each word, "I love time alone with you."

She giggles lightly and pushes herself deeper into her arms, "I know you do, and I love spending time with you." A smile creeps across his face, "But you can't just keep me to yourself."

His gaze narrows, "I know."

.

As twilights draws in, the brothers stand on Elena's front porch while she unlocks the door and smiles at them both.

"Thank you both so much for the wonderful day, I had a lot of fun. Like when the spider bit Klaus and he freaked out? Or when we covered Elijah in sand when he fell asleep?" she laughs at the memories, "Good times."

Klaus leans in and kisses her cheek, much to her dismay. She hates being affectionate with one infront of the other.

Elijah leans over and hugs her, kissing the top of her head, "Thanks for today, Elena. Definetly wouldn't have had fun without you."

She blushes cherry red, the warm air sweeping across her skin as Elijah retreats to his car and speeds off, leaving Elena with Klaus.

Klaus grins boyishly, "Can I come in?"

"Noooo," she winks and watches him frown, "If I gave you everything you wanted, the game would be over."

"The game? What game are we playing?" he draws lines across her forearm with his index finger, sending a chorus of shivers through her.

She shakes her head jokingly, "The game you and Elijah are playing; the game where the prize is my adoration."

"Hmm well you know I'll do anything to win," he winks and kisses her lips softly, retreating before giving her anything else.

"Goodnight, Klaus," she rolls her eyes and heads inside, shutting the door firmly behind her and slumping against it.

How is she ever supposed to pick one winner?

.

**Always happy to update this story :D Teehee, I liked it a lot. I actually wrote it after my Science exam. FINALLY, school is over and I now belong to all my lovely fans for the rest of the summer. And skating and friends, but you guys might get possessive ;)**

**OK OK OK! First off, let me just say that you guys might think the story is going to fast BUT LISTEN; this story will probably have a lot chapter if it's popularity stays up so there is lots of time for hell to break loose. Especially next chapter when Klaus and Elijah...wait that's already giving it away! ;) So don't worry if Elena's taken an interest in the sexyyyyy hybrid and the model gorgeous vampire :D Because there's lots of time for twists and turns.**

**Alright, so please sign the petition with the link above and on my profile. (: And black out day! On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together).**

**Btw, what team do YOU guys want to win Elena's heart? (; Include in a review? :D**

**Again, thanks for all of your favorites, alerts and reviews. Reviews are my favorite, so make sure you write one after reading the chapter! (:**

**Olivia xx (:**


End file.
